The Legendary Master
by GrimmofSparta
Summary: A orphaned boy who lives in Route 1 next to New Bark town ventures out to capture all the Legendary Pokemon, with only his Shiny Cyndaquil, Charcoal
1. Chapter 1: How I met Charcoal

Chapter 0 : _Prologue_

In the world we will be traveling to has the mystical creatures called Pokemon. A world where children up to ten can go out and adventure around the world, battling their Pokemon to become stronger to evolve into new Pokemon. But you knew that didn't you, reader? Yes you must have, but what you did know was that not all children had happy lives in their early stages of live. You'll be meeting one, who in fact, grows to be the greatest Pokemon Master of the all, but with the cost of being the most wanted of them all. His name is not Ash, not Red, no, this is a new hero. His name, is Aaron. A ten year old who's parents died right after he was born by a cave crumbling into non-existence. His journey begins in Johto. Here is his journey...

* * *

Chapter 1 : _The_ _beginning_

The orphanage lady came by today again. She's a old lady, bunch of gray hair with wrinkly old skin. She came by with some more cans and bread. She didn't bring water because I lived near the water next to Route 1.

"Hi Aaron'', she said softly. She handed the food over, smiling.

"Hi Miss Eva", I said happily. It was always great to see her. she didn't say much after that. She gave me a hug, saying there was a place for me in the orphanage if I wanted to come back. I nodded, chuckling softly to my self. No there wasn't. Well, there was, but the kids didn't like me to much, so I lived over here, by the lake.

I looked over toward the town, New Bark. they were nice, but there was someone I've never seen before looking through the window. I didn't care really, as the Professor refused to give me a Pokemon. He was a dick, but what caught my attention was after a boy with a cap started to train his Totadile in the grass, the red head stormed in there, then came out, running off with 2 Poke Balls. I hid in the grass, and as he passed by me, one of the Poke Balls fell out of his hand, and rolled towards me. I picked it up, look at the guy, who didn't realize he dropped one, then back toward the Poke Ball. I heard yelling, and looked over toward the commotion.

The red head was fighting with a Chikorita, against the kid with the Totadile. After a while the other kid one, causing the red head to run off, yelling I'll be back. It was funny. After that it got boring so I snuck off.

"What's inside this one", I wondered. I decided to see what was inside. I pressed the button on it, and a flash of white appeared as a Cyndaquil appeared, but this wasn't a normal Cyndaquil. No this was a Shiny. I knew because I looked through a teenager's pokedex once, his name was Red I think. I couldn't believe my luck. I hugged the Cyndaquil.

"Shhh, I wont hurt you... Charcoal. That's your name. Charcoal. Like it?" It said Cynda happily. It was getting late so we head to bed. Tomorrow was gunna nothing but training

* * *

A/N: Annnnnnnnnnnnnd Stop! How'd you guys like it? It's short i know, bu that is why I added Prologue to it. Also before you ask why is Red in it. after you fight him in the second game, he vanishes, no one know's what happens to him, so it IS safe to say that he might go and catch the rest of them correct? He could have stayed home, HOWEVER, if you watch the 4 episode story of his, when he realizes that there is a MewTwo AND Mew. He go to try and find Mew. after finding out about other Pokemon, he MIGHT have went to catch the rest, and no one knows where you find the starters, but there is more than one, proven in the Pokemon series over and over again with Ash's story. Red is a master at catching Pokemon, he caught the first 151. So saying he may have run into other Cyndaquil is not TO much of a stretch. See ya. Also sorry for the weird chapter name but ill fix it in other chapters


	2. Chapter 2: My first Legendary Encounter

**A/N: Hey Guys! Just wanted to say that I added the chapter marks because there was 2 chapters in that one chapter, so i didn't wanna confuse people. Also, I'm going to skip the training because to be honest, there is like 6 Pokemon, and to put in the words of a wise lady: A'int no body got no time for that! Now, Onto the story!**

* * *

 _(One month Later)_

''Charcoal, comeback," I said, seeing my shiny friend run back to me after fighting another trainer, who looked in awe as he was defeated 3-on-1 against a tiny Cyndaquil. I looked into the sky, seeing that it was getting late, me and Charcoal headed to our camp. We we're getting ready to fight our first Gym Leader, named Falkner. I was a little worried, as he was a Flying Type Gym Leader and has a Pidgeotto along with a normal Pidgey. None of the less, I was only bringing Charcoal, as he was the only Pokemon I had or was ever going to have.

After having dinner we headed to bed, which was inside of a tent now since I had enough to afford one. i remembered when i told Miss Eva the new about Charcoal. She was worried at first, thinking i should have returned him, but I was able to convince her that I shouldn't by telling her that it was better me than the red head who stole him in the first place.

When we awoke I heard rustling in the camp so I woke up Charcoal and dashed out the tent. That's when we saw it. It was Entei, sniffing through our food, before stopping and looking at us. I never seen this one before, but it was going through our food, which wasn't cheap. I got into battle position, when Charcoal saw me and jumped in front of me, looking down Entei with the same arrogance. See, me and Charcoal thought this would be a walk through the park seeing how easy it was defeating the Pokemon Trainers. How foolish we we're back then.

"Charcoal, use Ember", I shouted, still mad about the food. Charcoal did as I said, blowing fire at the mighty beast. It blinked, taking the fire like it was nothing, before roaring and ran to Charcoal, anger in it's eyes. Anger that two lowly fools dared attack it, and fools we we're. Charcoal barely dodged. My eyes widened, before yelling out, "use Leer!". Doing as I commanded, it stared down Entei, who used Leer back. Charcoal backed up, before Entei used a Flamethrower. I've never seen an attack so devastating. Charcoal couldn't dodge this one, taking the full force of a Legendary's attack. He fainted, but Entei was about to use Flamethrower again.

Before he could, i jumped in front of Charcoal,holding him as Entei blasted me with a weaker one. It must have been in shock, because if he wasn't i wold of had 3rd degree burns instead of 1st degree. I looked at it with anger, enough anger that it took a step back, but not enough to spook him to run.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM AGAIN!" I shouted, glaring the mighty beast down. It glared back, before turning around and running off, not before seeing Charcoal's Poke Ball, and crushing it with a paw with ease. I understood what it meant. It meant that it could kill the both of use if it truly wanted to.

I ran toward to Pokemon Center after that, KOing a trainer that tried to battle me Once we got there, I kicked in the door before rushing towards the lady with the weird pink hair. The kid with the Totadile was there, but I didn't care.

The lady looked at me, saying, "May I he-

"Heal my Cyndaquil he's hurt really bad!", I interrupted her, showing her him. she grabbed him gently and hurried to the Pokemon ER. I would have gone with him if the boy with the Totadile hadn't stopped me, placing a hand on my shoulder

"Hey isn't that the missing Cyndaquil from Professor Elm's Lab," he asked, looking at me with suspicion.

"Don't know what your talking about," I gritted out, shaking his hand off my burnt shoulder.

"Don't lie to me, that was clearly a shiny Cyndaquil, his fur wasn't black it was orange," he said, looking at me with certainty.

"As I said, I don't what you're talking about, a Pokemon thief stole a couple Pokemon, he dropped a Poke Ball and I happened to pick it up, now excuse me I have to go check to see if MY Cyndaquil is okay," I said walking away.

"You should go see a doctor too, you have burns everywhere. What happened," he asked, showing concern.

I looked at him, showing dread, I awoke to a Pokemon at our camp, I sent my Cyndaquil to use Ember, it took it and then went crazy, it almost killed us with Flamethrower, thankfully it ran off afterwards, but it destroyed my Cyndaquil's Poke Ball when it stepped on it," I explained, seeing his eyes and everyone's in hearing distance eyes go wide.

"What Pokemon was it," he asked.

"Dunno, but it has brown fur and a red and orange thing above it's eyes, anyway I need to check on my Cyndaquil," I said, before walking off towards the ER

* * *

 _(Several Hours Later)_

I was laying in a hospital bed when I awoke. I turned and saw Charcoal all healed, looking at me, doing his weird smiling thing. I sat up, picking up Charcoal while looking outside, the sun was rising when i realized how long I was out. I remembered right before I passed out.

* * *

 _(Author used FlashBack!)_

I ran to the ER, finding the room Cyndaquil was in.

"How's he doing," I asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine, luckily he is a Fire Type, or he would have been burnt to ash," she said, her Chansey nodding in agreement.

"Good, because m about to pass ou-," I passed out after that, hearing murmurs of Nurse Joy calling for help.

* * *

 _(FlashBack ended)_

I got up, stretching before seeing a new pair of clothes, i looked down to see that i was in one of those hospital gowns. After getting dressed, i headed out, thanking the lady named Nurse Joy. She stopped me before we exited the building

"Wait! Won't you need a new Poke Ball for your Cyndaquil? We can give you a free one," she said, showing a Poke Ball to me.

I chuckled, " A Poke Ball? Nah we'll be fine without one. Won't we Charcoal," I asked him. His back erupted in fire in agreement, as we headed to the Pokemon Gym, ready for whatever this Gym Leader had, because nothing Falkner had would compare to the Entei the face.

* * *

 **A/N: And Cut! How was it? Told you it would be longer. Now onto questions you may have. Now I know that some of you may have caught that Aaron knew it was a Entei and lied to Ethan. He didn't. I only put the name there so that people who didn't know who i was talking about would. Aaron has no clue that Entei's name is Entei. I named Ethan as such because in Pokemon forums, in SoulSilver, which the game is based off, other proof is that if you pick the female protagonist, Lyra, the male protagonist, the one you COULD have picked, is named Ethan. You meet him and he has a Marill, no matter the Starter Pokemon you may have chosen, however, I chose to give him Totadile so Silver, the red head's official name, would have Chikorita, as based off the game. I'm doing this fanfic with much info, however, if I do get something wrong, please tell me through private messages or through comments. I'm writing this right after Ch 1, as i will until Ch 5. It takes 4 to 8 hours to load so they'll be loaded up throughout the night. This is my very first series, so do help me on this one. I'll get better as the series continues, but in the beginning I'll need your help.**

 **P.S. I pondered if I should have added the first Gym Battle in this chapter however I realized that would be to long. And I do need to take a break throughout these chapters, so Ch 3 will have the Gym Battle against Falkner. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: My first Gym Battle

**A/N: I'm a tad bit upset at the moment, I did a rookie mistake and the page terminated so i have to rewrite it again, so off we go! P.S. I'm going to skip parts of battles, and routes and only showing the battles between certain Gyms and between Ethan, Silver, or Red IF I choose to have them battle, now lets get this show on the road**

* * *

When we looked inside of the Gym, it looked better than it did outside. A random guy who hung out near the front of the Gym gave me a Fresh Water. Thanking him, I told a swing of it, before he told me that it was for the Pokemon. Whoops. I looked around, and saw two trainers off to the side and saw the Gym Leader in the distance.

I moved to the first Trainer, and when he sent out a Pidgey, he started the fight with a Gust.

"Dodge, and then use Quick Attack," I said. The Pidgey couldn't dodge the Quick Attack, however the bird didn't faint either.

"Pidgey use tackle," the trainer yelled, hoping it would hit.

"Dodge, use Leer, then Ember," I told Charcoal. The tricked worked, when he hit the bird with the Leer, the bird flapped his wings uncontrollably, before being hit by the Ember, failing to dodge the attack. After doing the same with the other trainer, who claimed that they wouldn't fall for the same trick. I looked at the Gym Leader, who looked like he had a poncho on.

"Nice tactic, but it won't work on me," he said, grinning while he sent out a Pidgey out, before calling out,"Use Gust!"

"Dodge then use Quick Attack, Charcoal," I said, hoping it would land a hit.

"Dodge, use Tackle," Folkner said, as the Pidgey was dodging, I yelled,"Use Smokescreen!" that did the trick, as the Pidgey slammed into the ground, I grinned at Falkner,"I'm good huh?"

"Good, but not great, use Gust Pidgey," doing as commanded, it sent the smokescreen up in smoke, as one might say. The Pidgey looked around, confused that Charcoal wasn't there.

"Use Quick Attack then Ember," I shouted, Charcoal came flying from the air and hit the Pidget square in the back causing the bird to go smack into the ground, before Charcoal sent a Ember right into the dust as he was still in the air, before landing in front of me.

It was clear that the Pidget was KO'd, it was confirmed when we saw it laying on the ground Gym Leader brought it back into it's Poke Ball, the red glow digitizing the Pokemon into the plains of the Poke Ball, before he sent out another Poke Ball, this time it was a Pidgeotto, It fluffed its feathers after the white glow left, staring at Charcoal with piercing eyes, making the shiny take a step back.

"This is my last Pokemon, so give it all you got, Trainer," he said, before putting a hand toward me, "Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack!"

'Dodge Charcoal," I said, playing on defensive seeing my opponents moves.

"Use Gust," he then called out, making Charcoal fly towards the ground, smacking him to it. He didn't faint luckily, getting up but wobbling a little

"Charcoal use Smoke Screen then use Quick Attack," I yell, hoping to land a hit to know the Pidgeotto to the ground. Charcoal shoots the smoke out, before dashing up to the Pidgeotto.

"Dodge," says Folkner, and Pidgeotto dodge in the nick of time.

"Use Ember," I shout quickly, seeing my chance, sadly it was for naught.

"Use Gust," he said in the nick of time. The gust didn't dissipate the Ember, however, instead it created a huge vortex or fire which hit Charcoal directly, sending him to crash onto the ground, causing a small crater. I was worried, thinking we've lost, but then a bright white light shot through the dust, and a new version of Charcoal was seen. It was not a shiny Cyndaquil, no, it was instead a shiny Quilava to take the place of the Cyndaquil. it had it's orange flame on his head and his lower back. Then I noticed, he didn't have a single scratch on him. He look at me and nodded, snapping me out of my haze.

"Use Quick Attack Charcoal," I said, watching as he did so, smacking the confused Pidgeotto, before I yelled, "use Flame Wheel, then use Ember!"

The effect resulted in a win. The bird went straight back to Earth on fire before being nearly cooked alive with a Ember, causing the bird to faint. Charcoal and I cheered, as he raced back towards me, before we started to celebrate. We looked over to Folkner, who smiled and tossed me my Badge. No words were spoken as we exited the Gym to go celebrate.

* * *

 _(A Few Hours later)_

After celebrating, we were about to head to the next route when we saw a guy in the shadow, he was none other than Red himself, looking at us silently. I waved a him, but he didn't wave back. Confused, I walked toward him. waving some more, while Charcoal followed behind me cautiously.

"Hey, remember me? you stopped at New Bark and i checked out your pokedex. He nodded, looking at Charcoal before looking at me seriously, saying softly,"I know what attacked you at your camp."

"What? What was it? A rare type of Pokemon or something?"

"Yes, it's called Entei, but it's not just rare, its a Legendary Pokemon. It's been romaning around the Region, along with two others Named Raikou and Sucuine. There is also many more I can tell you about, come, follow me."

Amazed I followed, wondering what these legendary Pokemon were...

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **A/N And Cut! How'd you guys like it? Sorry for the delay, but as I said it was terminated and I had to start over, but I added some stuff in the process! The Red meeting wasn't plan until AFTER Charcoal evolved into Typhlosion, but meh, now is a better time. Ch 4 will be uploaded tomorrow, as it is very late and I need some sleep, but I will add 3 ch a day, instead of 5. So yeah, comment below if you want something added or if something was incorrect in the story, until then, buh bye!**


End file.
